


Power Rangers Samurai Strike

by BL_The_Man



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_The_Man/pseuds/BL_The_Man
Summary: In an alternate adaptation of Shinkenger, the Samurai Rangers return as an old enemy resurfaces. New members will be met by old ways, and the team will face it all under a growing threat.Characters:Logan, the Red Samurai RangerMark, the Blue Samurai RangerVivian, the Pink Samurai RangerGordon, the Green Samurai RangerDakota, the Yellow Ranger





	1. Return of the Samurai

Power Rangers Samurai Strike

Episode 1: Return of the Samurai

Even though the Samurai Rangers hadn't been together long, their battles had been frequent and gotten them to know each other. Now it looked like it was their greatest- and possibly final- battle. They were fighting the Kwaidan troops and monsters, trying to get to Archaeon, their Emperor.

"There's too many of them!" said Mark, the Blue Ranger.

"I'll go ahead." said Claire, the Red leader. They tried to stop her, but she was already running straight to Archaeon.

"Well, Red Ranger, looks like you've finally gotten right where I want you." said Archaeon, unsheathing his sword.

"Don't be so sure." Claire said in response.

"Foolish girl. I will destroy you, and all your Rangers." With that, their battle began. Although it was mostly done with swords, there were some moments they had to go hand-to-hand. Claire being more agile and young helped, as she was able to jump around. Archaeon made up for it with his fighting skill, however. However, neither party wanted for the battle to go on, as this was a moment of culmination. They summoned their respective powers and forces against each other- all of it, and locked swords. It lasted at least a moment, but there was a final blast that sent both of them flying.

"Oh wow!" said Mark, seeing it from a distance.

They ran up to Claire, finding her on the ground demorphed.

"Are you alright?" said Vivian, the Pink Ranger.

"I think so," she said. "Where's Archeaon?"

They looked ahead. "He's gone."

"I hope that's good." Claire said.

"Yeah, let's get back to the base." Vivian said.

One year later...

Logan Mochizuki looked at an address he had been given. People were able to point to the location of where he might know to look, but not the actual house itself. He had almost given up until she felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you Logan Mochizuki?" It was an older man. Logan was hoping he was the person he'd been looking for.

"Yes."

"I am Jii Tatara. Follow me." He went into the greeting card store that seemed to be out of business. The store revealed itself to be a high-tech house. He noticed a few others already there.

"You the new kid?" said someone who looked to be a bit older than him.

"I think so."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dakota." a young woman said. She shook his hand.

"Gordon." the tall kid said.

"Come with me. There's someone else you should meet." said Tatara.

He led Logan to a bed that a girl around his age was in.

'"This is Claire. She's still recovering from her injuries."

"What happened?"

Claire spoke up. "Have you ever heard of the Samurai Rangers?"

"I think so. Why?"

Tatara looked up. "What you might not know is the Rangers have been around for generations, going back to feudal Japan of course. The Mochizuki clan has defended the world ever since. There havE been many threats, but perhaps the Samurai's greatest enemy has been the Kwaidan Empire, and its head Archaeon. The Rangers have been dealing with him for many years, but we finally managed to beat him last year. Or so we thought."

"Recently there have been reports of Kwaidan forces and monsters showing back up." Claire said.

"Claire is not yet ready to come back up to her duties. We looked up and down the Mochizuki family tree searching for an suitable Red Ranger. Eventually, we were able to find a descendant. " tatara said, looking back at Logan.

"Me? But I don't know anything about being a samurai, or a Power Ranger." Logan reacted in disbelief.

"Don't worry. With the right amount of training, you should be suited to the job. Will you?"

Logan cleared his throat and looked straight ahead. "I will."

Meanwhile...

Deep inside the earth, Cephalapike, an elder Kwaidan waited on the edge of the Red River. The boat he was looking for emerged with a burst from the waters. Inside, Yukionna, a female Kwaidan leader, played on her shamisen.

"Ah, Yukionna. Wonderful to see you again. Where is Archaeon?"

"He's around. He's not at his full potential yet, remember."

"Feels like he should be by now, right?" Cephalapike replied.

Archeaon entered the room. "I will, and this world will be brought to its knees. Even if you're not around to see it."

Cephalapike responded by asking a Kwaidan soldier to get Archaeon a drink.

"Thankfully the Red Ranger has been vanquished. It won't be too hard to eliminate the rest of them, especially if they've given up their powers."

Cephalapike spoke up. "Oh, um... The Red Ranger is still around." The ship went quiet for a moment.

"Really now?" asked Yukionna.

Archaeon was more enraged upon hearing this.

"This is not what I was told! I should not have put faith in my underlings!"

"At the time, we thought had been defeated!" Cephalapike said, trying to stand tall.

"Did I hear the Rangers are back? I can take 'em." Shogunhead, a creature with two heads, one on top and one on bottom, entered the boat.

"You'll go when I say so!" called out Archaeon, still irritated. The boat shook in all the excitement.

"You can launch an attack. We'll deal with him after you score a victory." Cephalapike said quietly.

"See you later." Shogunhead said in reply. Yukionna went to play another song.

"Shall I get your things?" said Lenny, the base's help.

"Sure, go ahead." Logan had brought in a lot, so he was surprised to find Lenny carrying it all on his back.

"Yep that's Lenny for you." said Mark, coming over. "Oh, Tatara asked me to give you this." It was a device with the Red Samurai Ranger's kanji on it.

"Wow, is that my morpher? Guess I really am a Ranger!"

"Hold on there, Logan. Being a samurai and being a Power Ranger are two very different things. Do you have what it takes to do both?" Mark asked.

"Well, someone thinks so."

"Alright..."

A little while later, Logan found Dakota. "Something bugging you?" He told her what had happened. "Don't worry about Mark," she said. "He takes being a samurai very seriously. I think being a Power Ranger is just as important and we have all of those added responsibilities as well."

"Sounds like a lot." Logan said.

"You'll be able to handle it, I'm sure." Dakota replied with a smile.

Gordon came in. "Looks like we'll have to test that earlier than we thought. Come over here."

He directed them to what seemed to be a briefing room. There was a big television that was on, showing a monster. It was flanked by an army of Kwaidan Soldiers.

"You all still have your morphers, correct?" asked Sensei Tatara.

"Wouldn't be caught without it." Gordon said.

"Logan, if you know about us, you know of our Megazord, correct?" Tatara asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you operate it?"

"I can try." Logan offered. 

"Excellent. I wish you luck, Rangers."

AT the town square, the Kwaidan officer was already causing havoc with his troops. Logan and the others rushed in.

"Ah, the Samurai Rangers. Back for another defeat, eh?" taunted Shogunhead.

"You'll be the one to be defeated. Let's go!" Logan called out, taking out his morpher. This was actually his first time doing so, but he tried not to act like it. 

"Strike with the sword of the Samurai!" He and his four teammates pressed the kanji on their morphers, swirling it around themselves. Their multicolored uniforms appeared as they did so. As for their helmets, they appeared at the same time the kanji floated up to their faces, matching together.

"Samurai Sword Red!" Logan called out.

"Samurai Sword Blue!" Mark followed.

"Samurai Sword Pink!" Vivian followed.

"Samurai Sword Green!" Gordon followed.

"Samurai Sword Yellow!" finished Dakota.

Logan put his disc on his sword. "Power Rangers Samurai Strike!"

Shogunhead seemed unimpressed. "Attack!"

The Kwaidan soldiers followed and the Rangers started fighting back. Logan was a bit unsure at first, needing to get used to it. Mark and Dakota felt right back at home, taking out a few Soldiers. Gordon had kept up his athletic abilities, using them in battle. Vivian slashed down from the air.

Logan was unprepared for a storm of arrows descending on him. He was able to block some of them until Mark jumped in. The rest soon followed.

"There are more than I thought." said Gordon.

"Guess they've gone all out." replied Vivian.

"Logan, get back." said Mark.

"Don't need to." Logan spun his disc. The Big Red upgrade came from his sword. He rushed into the crowd of soldiers cutting many downn.

'He is really is getting into this stuff." said Dakota.

"Let's join him." Mark said. The others took out their discs, ready for their weapons.

"Blue Bow!"

"Pink Fan!"

"Yellow Saber!"

Some soldiers knocked down Gordon's sword. "Hopefully this thing ain't too rusty. Green Lance!" he said, the blade popping out the end. He was able to spin, destroying the entire circle.

Logan had now reached Shogunhead, who was throwing fireballs at him. He ran, deflecting the balls. The monster responded by throwing a car at him. Unperplexed, Logan cut the car in half. He went to fight Shogunhead one-on-one, soon catching him in his sword and smashing him against a wall. He was able to repeat the move, slicing him, after which he exploded.

Dakota ran up. "See? I knew you could be a Samurai Ranger."

"Not bad for our first mission back." said Gordon, following her.

"The Kwaidan better be worried." added Vivian.

"Hold on," Mark said. "You said you knew about this business. Let's see if you really do."

"Oh, yeah." Logan noted. They watched as Shogunhead reappeared giant, towering over them.

"Thankfully we never fought Archaeon like this." Vivian said.

"Enough banter." Mark said. "Logan, you should know what to do." He himself began taking out his morpher. "Of course, I could always pilot it, if you can't."

"Nice try, Mark." said Logan reaching on the floor and drawing the correct kanji. He went into his Lion Zord cockpit.

"Yeah, let's go." Mark said, and the others followed, Mark getting his Dragon Zord, Vivian her Turtle Zord, Gordon his Bear Zord, and Dakota her Ape Zord.

Shogunhead shot at them as the animal Zords raced towards him, but Logan launched an attack with his lion.

"I'm coming in from the left!" warned Mark.

"Ape zord, go!" called Dakota simply. Her zord hit Shogunhead, flipping onto the top of the building. The King Kong scene ended as she ran down from the building, refolding the zord out of its simian appearance.

"Time for a turtle tornado!" Vivian shouted. She missed and went right into Shogunhead's bottom mouth.

"I got you!" Gordon responded, using his bear to hit from the bottom. He defolded, making the head's eyes pop out. They both defolded as Shogunhead called out.

"I'll finish this." Mark said, as his dragon zord rained water. Logan went in for the finishing blow, though.

Putting another disc on his sword, he called out "Blazlion!" as the zord went through Shogunhead. He slowed it to a stop as Shogunhead exploded behind him. "Not bad for a first timer, huh?" he said as the zords all got into a line.

Back at the house, Vivian and Mark took to the base's recreational area.

"It's been awhile. But it's nice to stretch the old muscles." said Vivian

"Yeah, it's been awhile for you hasn't it?" replied Mark

"I still got it... I probably always will."

"So do I." Claire said, showing up in her wheelchair. "I heard everything went well."

"I could say that." Logan said.

"If I know Archaeon and his troops, he'll be back. You may have another attack to repel sooner than you think."

"That's the life of a ranger." Vivian explained.

"I wouldn't have taken this job if I didn't think I couldn't handle it."

"Then we made a good decision." Claire said, smiling.

Logan smiled back, looking to the distance.


	2. Tornado Warning

Chapter 2: Tornado Warning

It was a sunny morning in the city. The workday had started, the city was rushing- a good time for an attack. Kwaidan soldiers launched from a crevice near a train, hoping to surprise the population.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

Logan stood there, morphed. Lenny was also there with a smoke machine. He morphed and raised his sword.

"You guys might want to get back in your hole." They only made noise at him, so he went right into the group, flipping his sword. The Soldiers had swords themselves, but they were weaker. He was able to take several at once, fighting them out to the sun. He had to stay alert- some even came out of the nearby pier. Logan pushed them back in and took out the Fire Disc to his sword. His sword went ablaze as he made the final push. Logan stood as success came.

Sensei Tatara came over. "Watch out for cracks and crevices- that's how the Kwaidan cross over into this world."

"Sounds like they can be dangerous that way." Logan replied, demorphing.

"That's true. But you have done well for your first solo fight." Tatara replied.

Back at the base, the others were waking up.

"Kwaidan troops in the city? They got up earlier than usual." said Vivian.

"Yeah, being a Ranger doesn't always require getting up before breakfast." said Gordon.

"The Samurai will have many lessons before he can achieve greatness," said Tatara. "Not all of you have learned all these lessons."

Mark stepped in. "It could be awhile..."

On the Red River, Yukionna played another tune as Archaeon tried to regain his strength.

"I will soon be ready to put our plan in motion!" he announced, even though that was up for debate. "This river will be overflowing into the human world and we shall take power!"

Cephalapike, who was helping with the plan by reading their old books, said "Perhaps this might be useful."

"What? Tell me."

"According to legend, the Red River will overflow in times of great pain and suffering- disasters, wars, and the like. We should try that for ourselves." he explained.

Yukionna wandered over. "I second that motion."

"Alright." Archaeon had a creature in mind. "Twistnscream! You're needed."

The monster rose from the depths and onto the ship.

At the base, Tatara gave Logan another lesson.

"I have another tool for you."

"Awesome!" Logan exclaimed. "Is it like another cool sword? I've always wanted a long one, or maybe a curved sword, like pirates have-" He stopped and noticed Tatara had given him a stylus. "What's this?" 

"You will be able to draw whatever you like with this, so you may be able to give yourself a sword."

"Nice." Logan started to draw a sword, but Tatara stopped him.

"Do you know Japanese?" 

"No."

"As an ancient tool, this requires use of the Japanese language." he explained. "It seems you have a few more lessons to complete." 

"You mean I have to learn Japanese?" Logan asked.

"Your Power Stylus will be helpful in the fight against evil."

"Right, ok. I hope there are no monster attacks for a bit."

Logan went to the base's bookshelves, where he began a search for something that could help him. He pulled down a few different titles, but he turned around and found Dakota. 

"Is this what you were looking for?" she asked.

Logan flipped through it and saw a guide to the characters and words he would be using in battle. "Yes, thank you."

"I'll stay a bit and help you. Claire was my best friend- well, she still is, so I could show you some good ones." She flipped through the pages. "See, this is a fireball- probably best not to do that inside. Try this one." she said, pointing to a symbol.

Logan drew it with his stylus and a small bird appeared. It quickly flew out. 

"Oh, you'll probably need to know this one. This combines all our zords together." Dakota pointed it out to him.

"I was wondering when we would get to that part." They looked up to see Mark. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Don't think I have what it takes huh?" Logan asked.

"I don't even know if Claire really had it either." Mark replied.

"Alright, Mark. Remember, the samurai legacy is in their family."

"A legacy that's always up for defense," Sensei Tatara said, coming in the room. "Come with me."

He led them to a large map of the city. 

"Another monster attack?" Dakota asked.

"Yes. There's a large crevice over by the Pioneer Museum. That's where you'll need to go."

"We've fought over there before." Dakota said.

"Well, let's get ready." Logan ordered.

"I wish you luck."

Twistnscream was already out with a group of soldiers, but the Rangers weren't far behind, Logan hitting him with his morpher.

When it flew back into his hand, Mark shouted, "Strike with the sword of the Samurai!" The others followed.

"Samurai Sword Red!" Logan called out.

"Samurai Sword Blue!" Mark followed.

"Samurai Sword Pink!" Vivian followed.

"Samurai Sword Green!" Gordon followed.

"Samurai Sword Yellow!" finished Dakota.

Logan unsheathed his sword. "Power Rangers Samurai Strike!"

The groups attacked from a line, the Rangers using their swords to attack.

"Blue Bow!" called out Mark as he put the correct disc on. He started hitting Kwaidan Soldiers with his arrows, including ones that had gone up to the balcony.

Noticing him, Vivian called "Pink Fan!" blowing Soldiers away with the disc weapon.

"Green Lance!" shouted Gordon, blowing a whole circle away in flames.

"Time to take this thing to the next level!" Logan said growing his sword. He was able to push back a few Soldiers before he noticed an explosion. Twistnscream had been the source, as he found out running to where it came from. He noticed a sword on him, and they began an impromptu battle. Logan had the upper hand for a while, until Dakota came in, fighting some soldiers. She threw a spinning blade. It went right through them- right to Logan and Twistnscream. Logan ducked out of the way.

"Thanks for that, Ranger!" Twistnscream said pushing Logan aside, flinging him onto a building. He crashed and dropped to the ground.

"Oh no..." Dakota said, running over to Logan.

"Now for the big one!" the monster said as the others watched. He gave the rest of the team a twister, knocking them down. "They weren't so tough after all." he said, leaving.

"I'm alright, guys." Logan said, getting up. The others didn't seem to be, as they had demorphed. "Hold on. I'll be back for you!" he said, going on.

"He's leaving us behind?" wondered Vivian.

"They always do. Let's see if he can fight off that Kwaidan on his own. Wouldn't want to ruin the samurai legacy, would we?" asked Mark, getting up.

They watched him as he dueled Twistnscream.

"He looks like he's got spirit." said Gordon as Logan sent Twistnscream flying.

"And Samurai never let each other down, remember?" asked Dakota. Everyone was up by now.

"Very well." Mark said, and the group remorphed.

Twistnscream sent out another twister but the four intercepted it, sending him down.

"Alright everyone. Let's give this guy a fireball." Logan said, and they all put their discs on their swords. They spun and their swords started flaming. Twistnscream stood dazed as they attacked him once at a time with their elements. Afterwards, they stood in a moment of triumph.

"You're not going down that easily, rangers!" Twistnscream yelled as he grew in size.

"Au contraire." Logan said as he and the other Rangers drew their zord symbols.

They launched their animals as Twistnscream sent a big wave out at them.

"Our animals aren't strong enough!" Gordon remarked.

"So we combine them together now?" Logan asked, trying to use what he knew.

"You got it, new guy. I'll start." Mark replied. The others followed his lead and combined their zords.

"I... don't think we did it right." Vivian said. The rangers had merely stacked their folded zords on top on each other.

"We can't defeat this guy in a kebab!" Dakota said.

"Come on, rangers!" Twistnscream said to the tower.

"Been too long, huh?" said Logan, who hadn't managed to get on yet.

"Why am I on bottom?" asked Gordon.

'I got this, you guys." Logan said, drawing the symbol. He did it correctly and the megazord was formed. The five Rangers all found themselves in the cockpit.

"Alright guys, look up." Logan said as Twistnscream came running. They all raised the sword to strike back.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Gordon said.

'Soldiers at the ready!" said Twistnscream. Kwaidan Soldiers came out from city buildings. They were surrounded. The Megazord was outnumbered, but they fought back. The Soldiers threw chains out, tying them up. The Megazord was subject to a few blasts.

"Well, now what?" Vivian asked.

"Hit them with fire!" Gordon said.

Logan did and they were able to raise the Soldiers up, blasting them. The Megazord blasted free.

"Don't just stand there, get them." Twistscream yelled. The Soldiers went forth, but they were no match for their sword.

"Now for you, Twistnscream!" Logan yelled as they charged their swords.

"Remember that symbol I taught you?" Dakota asked.

"Sure do." Logan responded and they all did the cutting symbol. The Megazord made one final strike and Twistnscream went down. 

The Megazord put his sword back, followed by the Rangers. 

"I think that's enough for one day." Logan said.

"Hey! Where's Tatara?" Vivian wondered, where they were back at the base.

"Don't know." replied Logan. They ended up finding him and Lenny by the bookshelves reading about samurai symbols.

"So many of these I don't even know... It's a different world out there, I suppose." he said, flipping through a book.

"We've used some of those as Rangers." offered Gordon.

"Yes... I know the ways of the samurai. I still haven't learned everything about the Power Rangers."

"I don't think you truly know until you morph." Vivian said.

"Perhaps. It seems your powers have helped in the fight against evil." Tatra said, closing the book.

"Hey, do you think there's a symbol for cleaning all your rooms?" asked Lenny.

"Maybe there is." said Dakota.

"Let us know if you find something." Logan said.


	3. Party at Gordon's

Chapter 3: Party at Gordon's

"So why did you come here from Chicago?" a girl asked Logan.

"College." Logan quickly thought up.

"Oh, where do you go? I go to Brousse." she replied.

"Me too. I just live in the other dorm." The girl nodded and left. 

Gordon came over. "Things aren't going well for you?"

"No."

"Too bad. Same for me. This club isn't really at its best right now. I don't know if it's the all the monster attacks, or something else." Gordon said.

"Yeah, I'd better check if there are any reports." Logan started to pull out his specialized cell phone.

"Relax, man. Live in the moment for once. I hope I'm not disappointing you too much, you know." 

"Oh, no. You're doing great." Logan replied.

"Well that's good. Hey, let me ask you something. Can I have a party at the base?" Gordon asked.

"You want to have a thing at the base? Why? Wouldn't that reveal our identities?" Logan replied.

"We don't have to tell anyone it's our base. Plus, Archaeon knows who we all are anyway."

"Well... in that case... I suppose." Logan said.

"Awesome! Hey everybody!" Gordon shouted. "Our place is way better than this lame club! We'll start in an hour or two!"

Logan was not enthused as he heard some approval.

At the base, the others were also not completely on board.

"There's lots of rare and important stuff in here. Do you really want people playing with our weapons?" Vivian asked.

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Gordon said.

"You can help me afterwards. I'm not bailing you out all the time." Lenny said, shuddering.

"Deal."

"That reminds me, where are Jii and Mark? They surely wouldn't agree to this." Dakota said.

In the caves below the city, the two were looking for a new weapon.

"Are you sure this map is hundreds of years old? Doesn't look like it to me." Mark said.

"I'm sure of it. Keep waving that flashlight. We're almost to the Puppy Megazord, I can feel it." Tatara said.

Mark continued on, worried of a trap, or something else.

Below the caves, on the Red River, Archaeon and his forces were plotting again.

"The Red River still hasn't risen." Yukionna said, looking out.

"Yes. It's too pleasant on the surface. At this rate the waters might go down." Cephalapike replied.

"Well, let's get another plan together, then." Archaeon said forcefully.

"I think I can be of some help." said a Kwaidan monster, hopping on the boat.

"Ah yes, Vine Villain! He'll know what to do." said Cephalapike.

"I've fought the Samurai before, and this time I'll beat them!" Vine Villain said.

"Why didn't you beat them before?" asked Yukionna.

"If you like, I could very well show you!"

Yukionna threw a sharp instrument into the wooden pole. "Try it, big guy. I could take you myself."

"All you got is talk, I'm sure of it." Vine Villain responded.

"Enough!" called out Archaeon. "Vine Villain, get the Rangers. Yukionna, I have plans for you soon enough."

"Oh, I'll get the Rangers. Nobody else will have to lift a finger when I'm through." Vine Villain slammed a fist on the edge of the boat.

At the Rangers' base, people had started showing up already. Lenny was trying to pass inconspicuously despite possibly being the oldest person there. Like Mark, the others didn't get out much and had to make up things about themselves. 

Logan slipped away to what he thought was a private room.

"So Gordon finally got you to give in, huh?" Claire said.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Logan said, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Gordon came in through the door.

"Hey Gordon." Logan said. 

"I'm going to get more cups and soda, we're running low. Wanna come with me?" he said.

"No thanks, I think we'll be good here." replied Logan.

"There you go. See you in a bit."

After finishing his shopping, Gordon was walking back from the store right into a city square. He noticed people running as there appeared to be some commotion. Walking further, he spotted Vine Villain wreaking havoc with his extendable arms.

He dropped his bags. "Samurai Spirit!" he said, taking out his stylus and transforming. "Time to take you down."

"The Green Ranger!" Vine Villain called, noticing him. "Couldn't get your friends along?"

"I'll beat you alone."

Gordon hit him with his sword, but was hit back.

"Wait until you get a taste of my vines!" said Vine Villain, punching his hand down into the ground.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Gordon. The villain's fist soon gave him a strong uppercut from underground.

Vine Villain laughed. "You see my power is far superior?" Gordon dodged more hits. "Give up, Ranger."

"Can you do this?" Gordon replied, jumping on the roof of a nearby building.

"You underestimate me." Vine Villain said, launching a fist to the top of the building.

"Oh come on..." said Gordon before he was sent to the ground.

Meanwhile, Tatara and Mark had given up and were heading back to the base.

"I hope this wasn't one of Archaeon's tricks." said Mark.

"Doesn't seem like him." They heard noise from the base. "I'd better tell Lenny to turn his music down, the others probably can't study..."

The two went into the base to find the party still going on.

"Gordon!" Sensei Tatara exclaimed among the excitement. 

"Logan!" Mark exclaimed.

Logan saw them "Oh..."

"What's going on here?" Tatara asked.

"It was Gordon's idea." Logan replied.

"Yeah, obviously."

"A monster has been detected. Go into action while I break things up." Tatara said.

Vine Villain was gloating when Logan launched himself at him. He took his sword out for the attack.

"Guess I'll have to defeat you too." Vine Villain said, launching a fist out at him from under the ground. It caught him off guard. "You Power Rangers aren't as mighty as they say you are. Unless the rest of you want to take me on?"

Vivian and Dakota stood back as Mark ran on in.

"Use the Evaporating code." Logan said.

"Done." Mark said, spinning the disk. All five rangers disappeared.

"I'll get them for real next time." Vine Villain said, beginning to dry up. "Ooh, more of that river water will make things even better!" He returned to the crack.

"Didn't samurai celebrate on their bases?" Gordon said, when they came back. The base was practically trashed, though everything important appeared to be okay.

"That's correct. I don't know about all this Power Rangers stuff, but they usually did it after they defeated the enemy." Tatara replied.

"That goes for rangers, too." Mark said.

"Yes, I think this is a lesson for all of us. Work before play." Tatara said.

"That's all you're going to say? They could have compromised our base!" said Mark.

"Oh, that's not all. Gordon is going to clean this mess up. Lenny, take the afternoon off." Lenny seemed excited. Gordon looked out. It was a mess. "You four, go out and look for the monster." The rangers followed his instructions. 

Meanwhile, Vine Villain was bathing in the Red River.

"Looks like you've been doing good. This is the highest it's been in awhile." Cephalapike said, dipping his staff in.

"I sure hope so." said Archaeon.

"Feels good to get rejuvenated. Soon we won't even have to, when I flood the city." Vine Villain said.

"I hope you're right." replied Cephalapike.

"You know it."

By the time of his return, Gordon had made progress. The other rangers hadn't seen Vine Villain. When he rose up, the four found him with a squad of Kwaidan Soldiers. They transformed quickly.

"No Green Ranger this time? I'll have to get him myself. Kwaidan, attack." The rangers ran in and got out their swords.

"Fire Blade!" called out Logan, spinning his disc onto a line of Soldiers.

"Water Splash!" Mark called, getting another line.

"Wind Slash!" Vivian called, sending out a gust.

"Dust Sword!" yelled Dakota. 

Meanwhile, Gordon was finishing work at the base. Sensei Tatara came in. 

"Looking good as new. In the future, don't throw parties..." Gordon looked up. "Without asking first." 

The screen turned on. Logan was hitting the Kwaidan Soldiers with lightning.

"Looks like they found action."

"Go on then, Gordon." 

Gordon took out his morpher. "Samurai power!" After transforming he went out to find the others.

Down a street, he found Vine Villain. "Looks like it's just you and me again, Green Ranger." He set his fists out for an attack. Gordon was prepared. "Oh, you'd better run. No matter, my fists will catch you." His fists were soon chasing Gordon throughout the street. He managed to get up to a roof, where he jumped to no harm.

"Why don't you face me on your own?' asked Gordon as he was running zigzag. He soon came face to face with Vine Villain.

"No, problem, Ranger." said Vine Villain, raising another fist. Logan ran in and stopped it. 

"Logan!" Gordon called, surprised.

"I've got more than one fist, Red Ranger." Vine Villain said, pummeling him with the other.

"I've got this." Gordon said. He jumped over and held Vine Villain so his fist hit himself. He let go.

"Now what happened?" Vine Villain asked, struggling.

"You tied yourself up. Shouldn't have let out so much." Gordon said. He put a disc on his sword. "Leaf Blower!" he called, going for the final strike. Vine Villain exploded as the other three came in.

"See? I knew you had it in you." Dakota said.

"You're not out of the woods with me yet." Mark added.

"Hey, why not give him some credit?" Vivian said.

"Don't relax just yet." Logan said. Vine Villain grew to his giant form.

"Let me handle this." said Gordon, pulling out his zord summoner. "Bear Zord!"

He rose up into his zord. "You're finished!", Gordon called out.

"Not yet." replied Vine Villain. Gordon noticed the other Rangers following in their zords.

"Hey, I can beat this guy!" Logan was already drawing the combine symbol. In the cockpit, he asked, "Can I at least deliver the final blow?"

"We'll see." Logan replied.

"Stay focused, guys." Vivian said.

"Indeed." Mark added.

Vine Villain had his blasts dodged. "Let's see you beat my fists from up here!"

"Back this thing up, we'll give it a kickoff." Gordon suggested.

"I have a better idea." Logan replied.

"What's that?"

"Tatara told me about this samurai power." The Megazord's eyes went out.

"Too much for you, eh, Rangers? Then say goodbye!" Vine Villain said gearing up for his final attack.

"Go!" The Megazord grabbed one arm, and stepped on another.

"What? Impossible!" The villain said, but Logan slashed through both of his arms. The Rangers went for the final slash. Vine Villain was destroyed.

"That's the end of that, then." Logan said.

"For right now, at least." said Mark.

Back at the base, they were met by Sensei Tatara. "Great work, everyone. Yes, even you, Gordon."

"So we're just going to let him off?" Mark asked.

"I feel it's alright this time. Just, you know, keep the base a secret." Tatara replied. 

"Right."

"Lenny has said you impressed him, and even offered to take more time off." 

"Don't worry, Jii. I won't be having anymore parties in here for a long time." Gordon said.

That night, Logan woke up to hear loud noise coming from outside. Looking out his window, he couldn't see anything. Fearing a monster attack he grabbed his morpher and went outside, followed by Tatara, Lenny, and Vivian. They traced the noise to on top of the roof. It turned out Gordon had another party going on up there. 

"Gordon!" Tatara called, but he couldn't be heard over the noise. Logan just shook his head.


	4. Big Bad Beetle Discs

Chapter 4: Big Bad Beetle Discs

"Reading again, Logan?" Gordon asked, coming into lunch.

"Yes, there something wrong with that?" Logan replied, looking over a large, old volume.

"There certainly isn't." Sensei Tatara said, entering the room.

Logan looked over the book. There were images showing older samurai, their weapons, their battles. He never knew much about his heritage, and he felt it was a good place to start. "Those old Samurai must have been great."

"They weren't perfect, but I still admire them. I'm glad you're getting more into the life."

"Did you know any of these samurai?" Mark asked.

"Some. When I came to this country, I knew I wanted to devote myself to training them. I've seen some great ones." Tatara replied.

"Hope I can match up to them one day."

"You know, I could use your help. There's some old discs I want to dig out." Tatara said. "Why don't we use the day and see if we can get them working?"

"Sure, I'm down." Logan replied.

"What about us?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Go out, I suppose." said Tatara.

"All right!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Let's go." Mark said.

\---------------------

"Why did Lenny take my sword?" Logan asked.

"We don't go down there very often. Spiderwebs start showing up. Big spiderwebs."

"I see." He said as they waited for Lenny.

"Do you know what the others are up to?" Tatara asked.

"I'm not sure. I think Dakota said they were shopping. It's not like Mark would tell me either." Logan explained.

"I wish he had more respect for you. In the olden times, a samurai's second-in-command would do whatever his superior wished." 

"I don't think he considers me superior." Tatara nodded in response. Lenny came back with the sword and the box with the Beetle Discs.

"Only had to fight one to get this." he said, setting it on the table.

Logan opened the box. They were indeed Beetle Discs, having multiple beetle symbols on an orange disc.

"So what do the Beetle Discs do, anyway?"

"Increase your sword's flame. Add to your mecha." Tatara explained. "You know, all this Power Rangers stuff- putting discs on a samurai sword is new to me."

"Really? You seem into it."

"I am now, I've trained a few teams of Samurai Power Rangers. And I understand Power Rangers have been in many different times and many different areas. But when I saw them cross paths for myself, it was quite a shock."

"Hey, look, I think I got it."

Meanwhile, the others were shopping at an outdoor market in the city. Vivian and Mark were walking together.

"Are we stocked up on essentials?" Mark asked.

"Of course we are. Mark, we're not in an apocalypse. Let's go to the electronics section." Vivian suggested.

"All right." said Mark, not enthused.

"Look, a magician!" Vivian said. The man, with slicked-back hair and a bowtie was busy pulling out birds and rabbits.

"Oh, yeah, that's pretty good stuff." Mark said. "Wonder how he'd be as a Power Ranger? He'd probably be better than Logan."

Vivian looked at him. "All right, Logan. Can you stop thinking about Ranger stuff for just a little bit?"

"I do. We've just always got to be prepared."

"Logan's trying his best, you know. It's a new thing for him. You know, I wasn't ready for this when I first started, either." Vivian went on.

"Oh, you did great." Mark replied.

"I'd like to think so. All my life I've been trying to push myself to be better, in all things. I know I can't be perfect, but there have been times when I've felt just ok."

"Wow... I didn't know that. I guess all Rangers have this responsibility."

"Yes, and some of us deal with it differently than others." Vivian said.

At that moment Dakota and Gordon ran up.

"Oh hey, you two what's up?" Mark asked.

"There's a situation outside." Dakota said.

And it was. Loose Cannon, a member of the Kwaidan was nearby. Wielding his cannon, he was causing damage to nearby city buildings. The four ran outside and saw him.

"Alright, I'm in charge." Mark said. 'Strike with the sword of the samurai!" he called out, and the four transformed.

"I'll get him first." called Gordon, running up to him but his sword attacks were useless, appearing to phase through Loose Cannon. The Kwaidan retaliated. The others went in to help.

"Nice try, Rangers." Loose Cannon said as he sent a cannonball right at them.

"Maybe if we get him all at once." Gordon said. They tried it, but they had no luck. He blew them away with another cannon. A third brought them all to the ground, their weapons falling to the ground.

"One more should do it." Loose Cannon said, but Logan came up from behind and hit him. He had no luck either.

"My sword didn't work!" Logan exclaimed.

"Didn't for us either." said Gordon.

"Everything seems to phase through him." added Vivian.

Loose Cannon blasted Logan away. He quickly got up. "Get out your discs! Let's try it with all five of us."

They did. "With the strength of five swords!"

Five colored blade beams came towards Loose Cannon. He was hit, but recovered.

"Give up, rangers. You are powerless under me... and my cannon." he said, firing again. Logan put his shield up. The cannonballs weren't able to break it. Loose Cannon was in trouble anyway, as he was beginning to dry up. "Well, what do you know? Out of water. Soon that will be no problem at all." he said, returning to the Red River.

Logan examined the Beetle Disc, wishing he had the chance to use it.

Cephalapike was bathing Loose Cannon back on the river.

"Soon we won't even need to be washed with these waters. Others have fallen, but I will be the one to overflow the river." Loose Cannon exclaimed.

"Others have said that too." mused Cephalapike.

"He's right. What makes you so special?" asked Yuki-onna, walking past.

"Not like you could understand." he responded.

Yuki-onna stopped playing. "What was that?" She rose near him, but then Archaeon came in. 

"Enough. Yuki-onna, I'm starting to doubt your loyalty to us. And as for you, my understanding is that you're planning a major attack on the Samurai."

"I am, sir." replied Loose Cannon.

"Nothing we had could hit him." Gordon said, explaining the situation to Tatara.

"Looks like the Kwaidan have been sending out stronger leaders. Did you get to use the Beetle Disc?" he asked.

"No, Sensei." Logan said.

"Well, at least we know it's not useless."

"I was wondering something. Could we use it for Megazord battles?"

"The battles where you grow giant? That's not what it's for." Tatara replied.

"We could get it that way." Logan said in response.

"I don't know why you'd want to." This seemed to be something he was firm about. Mark jumped in.

"Well can they?" he asked.

"No, I don't want you to. It would desecrate them."

Logan sighed as he let the issue off for the moment. Later, Mark came up to him.

"You know, I was thinking about your idea. I've changed my mind. Let me see if I can talk Tatara into it." Logan was surprised about this. He was glad to see Mark thinking for himself. He heard the two discussing it outside his door.

'I just don't see it working with the samurai traditions." Tatara said outside the door.

"Archaeon and his forces are getting more tricky." Mark responded.

"We always beat him in the past."

"The Kwaidan are unpredictable."

Tatara sighed. "Very well." He opened the door. "Logan you may set about reconfiguring the disc. Just don't do too much to it."

Logan began working with the disc. He found some directions on what to do in some of the old texts, but it would be a risk. He didn't even know if it would pay off, but kept working at it anyway.

The next morning, Loose Cannon had begun wreaking havoc on the city. The four rangers ran in.

"Are we in time?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I sure hope Logan gets here soon." Dakota said. They morphed and Vivian hit the Kwaidan with a wind gust.

Meanwhile, Logan was putting the finishing touches on the disc.

"That looks alright." Tatara said.

"Yeah."

"You had better get going. The Kwaidan has already made his attack." 

The Samurai Rangers' attacks had not been successful, but Logan was hoping to change that. "Hey!" he said as he shot his Origami Zord at him.

"Red Ranger. You'll be beat, too!" called out Loose Cannon.

"Let's see about that." Logan replied.

Logan morphed into the Red Ranger and increased his sword's size.

"Sword against Cannon. I think we know who wins!" the enemy said as the two stood each other down. The other rangers watched as they waited to strike. "At least put up a fight, Ranger."

"Get this dude!" Mark said, also watching.

"I plan to." Logan said. He revealed the Beetle Disc.

"Ooh..." Vivian said to herself.

"Well, you asked for it." Loose Cannon started to fire, but Logan quickly put the Beetle Disc on his sword.

"Oh, this should be good." Gordon said. Logan's sword became flaming, hotter than it had even been. Loose Cannon felt some of the effects. He waved it around, creating a giant fire wall. Logan adjusted it, shifting it into a flamethrower.

"Wow, so that's what it does." Mark said.

"Put your discs on the flamethrower. It'll pack an extra punch." Logan said. The others followed. "Now it's our Ranger Bazooka."

"Yeah right it will." Loose Cannon said sarcastically. They fired and a massive blast went out at him. "I feel nothing." he said, though it didn't stay that way for long. "What?" he said as he exploded. The rangers celebrated. 

"That's one down." Gordon said, directing his gaze up.

"I am invincible!" Loose Cannon said, now giant.

"...One to go."

"Come on, everyone." Logan said. The five got into their Zords and formed the Samurai Megazord. Once completed, they raised the sword and attacked Loose Cannon. It went right through him like before.

"A mere sword won't stop my superior form! This is the end for you, Power Rangers." he said, launching a cannonball at them. The Megazord and the Rangers in it were knocked back.

"Now what?" Gordon asked.

"Now would be the time to use that Disc." Mark said.

"Way ahead of you." Logan said, taking it out. He stood on the edge of the Megazord with the disc on his sword. He spun it and waved it around, causing the BeetleZord to fall onto the street below.

"Wow, he really did it." Mark said.

"And how!" said Gordon.

"I knew he could." said Dakota.

"BeetleZord, attack!" called out Logan. The BeetleZord started moving to Loose Cannon. He launched cannons at it, but he had no luck. With the pincers, Logan grabbed him by the foot. This brought him to the ground. Loose Cannon regrouped and sent some Kwaidan Soldiers after him. "Alright, let's change it up a bit." Logan sent the Beetlezord up, replacing the helmet. The MegaBeetleZord stood proudly.

"What?" Loose Cannon said.

"A new mode?" asked Gordon.

"Yep. Follow my lead." said Logan.

"Get them!" Loose Cannon said. The Kwaidan Soldiers shot arrows at them, but the MegaBeetleZord fired back. Another wave came, also being defeated.

"I can take you on my own!" Loose Cannon said, but they shot his cannon out of his hand.

"Let's go for the final shot!" Logan said, as the five Rangers launched their swords across, getting the right blast to destroy Loose Cannon.

"That makes today's resolution." Logan said.

Later that day, Logan saw Mark back at the base.

"Hey, thanks for getting the situation with Tatara worked out." he said.

"Oh, yeah. Don't expect that too often."

Logan chuckled. "Alright." Mark walked away and Logan looked at him.


	5. Secret Admirer

Chapter 5: Secret Admirer

"Hey, Claire. What are you watching?" asked Logan, walking into the recreational room of the base.

"It's this new game show, Secret Admirer. It just came on." Claire said. Logan sat down and saw what it was about. A tune played and three contestants- Jim, Ashley, and Ryan were introduced.

"And now, here's our host, Buzzeye!" The host came in. 

"Man, that's some costume." Logan said. Claire said nothing as if she was thinking.

"Hello again!" The host said to the audience. The camera didn't show any audience, and the applause sounded like it could have been edited in. Buzzeye quickly ran down some more information about the contestants, including that they were all friends. "Now Ashley, I have your secret admirer on the card here, but do you want to guess who it is first?" 

"Ryan." Ashley said, quickly. Buzzeye's back buzzed.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. That's incorrect. Jim is interested in you, but you're the one who's interested in Ryan."

Ashley stood up. "That's not true!" 

Jim then stood up. "Of course it's true. How more obvious can I make it, Ashley?"

"Oh, so you admit it." Ryan said. The three soon devolved to yelling at each other, no one really winning. Buzzeye laughed to himself.

"Man, what a stupid show." Logan said.

"Yeah, but- doesn't it seem a little suspicious to you?" Claire asked.

"Sure, I guess." Logan said. Claire continued thinking.

\------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Sensei Tatara set them up with training, specifically with their weapons.

"You never know when they might send someone with a sword or other dangerous weapons. It's important to be prepared for those instances. Gordon, you will fight with me. I don't have the same skill I did in my younger days, but I can still put up a fight. Logan, you will duel Vivian. I am not looking for a winner, but your skills should be enhanced through your sparring."

Mark started to say something. "Ah..."

"Did you have an objection, Mark?" 

"No, go ahead."

"Very well. You will go down to the basement with Dakota. I have it set up so you will face lasers. Fake lasers, don't worry."

Sensei Tatara did prove to be a worthy opponent for Gordon. Tatara had much more experience than the Green Ranger, having learned many more techniques and disciplines. Gordon had never gotten around to that. Logan and Vivian, meanwhile were pretty evenly matched. The sword fighting came rather naturally to both of them. Mark and Dakota, meanwhile, were testing their more gymnastic skill. Sometimes they had to jump, sometimes they had to duck but they were getting through the basement.

"Wow, you can take a tumble." Mark said to Dakota.

"I've got this thing down." she responded.

They did and they made it back up.

"Alright. I think that's enough for today. Do what you wish, but keep vigilant for Kwaidan attacks." Tatara said.

"Yeah, I think going out on the town will relax us a bit." Logan said.

The five left for the streets.

"So do we have anywhere to go?" Mark asked.

"Well, there's the arcade." Gordon said.

"Oh, you always want to go there." Vivian replied.

"Is that it?" Logan asked, pointing ahead. The arcade in front of them was noticeable, even though you couldn't really see much of it from the outside.

"No, that must be a new one."

"Let's try it." said Dakota. They agreed and went in.

The Rangers found themselves shifted to an unfamiliar location, sitting in chairs. There was a podium in front of them. It looked like a set- there were tv cameras at the end of the stage and seats for the audience, but no one was there.

"Hey! I think we're on Secret Admirer." Logan said, recognizing the set.

"Welcome to Secret Admirer!" The theme music played. "...Here are our players for today: Logan, Mark, Vivian, Dakota, and Gordon!"

"Are we on TV?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

Buzzeye came in. "How are we doing today, my friends?"

"How do you know you're our friend?" asked Dakota.

"Let's see who we have here... Vivian. Would you like to know your secret admirer?"

"What? No. What is this?"

"Your secret admirer is... Mark!"

"Oh, come on. That's a lie." said Mark, standing up from his chair.

"If it is, then why do you care so much?' asked Vivian.

"Guys, he wants us to fight with each other." Logan said.

Buzzeye spoke up. "Ah, Logan, I have your secret admirer right here. And she happens to be- Dakota!" 

Logan looked at her.

"Logan, I-"

"Is he telling the truth?" he asked.

Dakota looked towards Buzzeye, but he disappeared. Suddenly they were in an alley in the back of the building.

Buzzeye had returned to the Red River to refresh himself. He hopped on Archaeon's ship to speak with him, but things were not going well.

"I don't care if you know my secrets. What's past is past!" said Yukionna, but she was clearly annoyed with Buzzeye.

"We know your secrets too, remember?" asked Cephalapike.

"My abilities are working perfectly. I can get humans and Kwaidan alike all riled up. I'll get them all eventually." mused Buzzeye.

"I am no mere Kwaidan-" Yukionna said, but Archaeon stopped her.

"Cease your rage." he said.

"I'm not angry."

"Enough. I do wish you could fit in more with us." Archaeon continued. There was a bit of threat in his voice. "As for you, Buzzeye, interesting plan, but it is definitely working. Keep at it."

"Yes, more shows are in the pipeline. I think I might even go international with it." he said, leaving.

Logan sat in the living room. Dakota came in.

"Hey, Logan-" 

"Hi, Dakota."

"Listen, about what the Kwaidan said-"

"It's not about what he said, it's about what you didn't say. If you wanted to take things further, then why didn't you say anything?" He walked out.

Claire sat with Gordon at the table, both observing the conflicts going on.

"I didn't even know about all this going on." Claire said.

"Yeah, it seems like our team is getting paired up." Gordon said. they looked at each other.

"No." Claire said.

"No." Gordon agreed.

Mark went to get something to eat when he saw Vivian. He sat down.

"That Kwaidan was lying earlier, just so you know." he said.

"That's what you said before, and I didn't really believe you. You hardly ever open up, so he could be right for all I know." Vivian replied.

"I'd let you know if it was, definitely."

"Did you know I had a boyfriend before I started this whole Power Ranger thing?"

"No."

"What I'm saying is it can be hard to talk about your true feelings, even when you're on a team." Vivian said.

"Who cares?" Mark said, leaving the room.

Logan was sitting outside when Dakota and Sensei Tatara came up to him. 

"Oh. Hey, Sensei."

"Hello, Logan. It would seem that Dakota hasn't been affected by this foolish behavior."

They went back inside. 

"Hey, looks like that Buzzeye dude's back." Gordon said, pointing him out.

"Yes. You two go get the Kwaidan. We shall see if the others join you."

Logan was watching television again. Claire wheeled herself in.

"That Kwaidan's back. You should Ranger up."

"I don't know. I feel like they have it under control." Logan said.

"Logan, get over yourself. A samurai wouldn't let himself be distracted so easily, and neither would a Power Ranger." Claire stated.

"Well, alright." Logan tried to put his mind at ease.

"And that goes for the samurai's company, too." There was silence. "Mark, Vivian, that was meant for you." Claire called out.

"Oh, alright. Let's go then." Mark said. The three morphed and went to find Dakota and Gordon. On the way, they ran into a group of Kwaidan soldiers. "

"Guess we'll have to take out these guys first." Logan said, extending his sword. He launched into a flame attack.

"Right behind you." Vivian said, getting out her Fanblade. Mark jumped from a platform, attacking with Water Arrows.

Dakota soon found Buzzeye near the arcade.

"Well you're here. Was I too much for the other Rangers to handle?" he asked.

Ignoring him, Dakota shouted, "Samurai strike!" and morphed. She ran up to him and struck him with her sword.

"I've defeated the rest-" he said as he dodged the strikes, "I'll defeat you too. If words won't take you down I can best you physically too."

Gordon, who had morphed, ran into the battle as well. "You'll have to go through me too!"

"No matter, I'm sure you have some secrets too." Buzzeye said.

"How about a Leafblower?" he said, performing the move. Buzzeye was knocked off guard by a column of leaves. Gordon held his mouth open. "Dakota, now!"

"Time for you to shut up for a while." His mouth was filled with rocks. "You'll never tear us apart!"

Dakota sent out a huge strike to Buzzeye, who was knocked back. The other three ran in.

"Dakota, hi. I'm gonna use the Beetle Disk." said Logan. "Everyone else, put your discs in."

The five did without question, and the resulting blow exploded Buzzeye for the first time.

"See, I knew we could do it." Dakota said.

The Kwaidan grew giant, so the Rangers decided to form the Megazord. The Megazord took out its sword, but Buzzeye also had a sword. There was a loud buzz as he hit them with his eyes. The Megazord dropped its weapons as Buzzeye came towards them. 

"I can handle this." Dakota separated her Zord and hit Buzzeye.

"Good work." Gordon said as he kicked the monster with his.

"Let's try the Beetlezord again." Logan said, getting out of the Megazord. The addition was formed as the BeetleMegaZord stood proudly.

"What have you got now? That looks ridiculous." taunted Buzzeye. The head sent out a huge blast and him, while the rangers controlled his sword. The rangers sent out their own swords for the final blow and the MegaBeetleZord made its attack. Buzzeye fell and exploded.

"Looks like that's the end of things." Logan said. Dakota collapsed to the floor.

Gordon ran over "She passed out. Makes sense, since she's been carrying this whole team."

Back at the house, Dakota sat down on the couch. She seemed to be responsive.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Just exhaustion, I suppose. That monster had a tough exterior. That's my secret, I suppose. I've long been at peace with my feelings." she explained.

Perhaps wishing she would elaborate, Logan asked "Is that why the monster's attacks didn't effect you?"

"I guess so. It does help in battles, I think." Dakota got up and faced the others.

"Well then that's a good thing." Sensei Tatara said, entering. "From now on, you should focus on your work as samurai and keep the relationships at a minimum."

Everyone agreed to that, but somehow Tatara doubted that would be the case and went back out.


End file.
